Désert
by Lazy Shadowl
Summary: [Attention risque de spoil sur la fin de la série] Qu'est-il arrivé à Akame après son exil ? Ou est-elle allée ? Petit one shot racontant quelques lignes de réflexion en compagnie d'un coyote décharné, quelque part dans un désert oublié des hommes, sous les tons chaleureux du crépuscule.


**A/Note :** Petit One shot écrit tranquillement, à 4h du matin, je m'ennuyais un peu en attendant le sommeil, alors j'ai laissé mes pensées sur le clavier ! (Peut-être un jour serais-je assez inspirée pour inventer d'autres péripéties :p) pour l'instant c'est juste quelques réflexions sans grande finalité, qui partent de la question "que se passe t-il pour Akame après la fin de l'anime?" chacun sa réponse, voici un bout de la mienne ! Bonne lecture :D

Disclaimer : l'univers d'Akame ga kill appartient à ses auteurs, tout ça tout ça.

* * *

 _J'ai survécu._

 _Alors je dois continuer à porter sur mes épaules les sentiments de ceux qui sont partis._

 _Je ne peux que tuer. Autrement, cela voudrait dire que je n'ai aucun avenir._

 _J'ai confiance, c'est pourquoi je continuerai d'arpenter cette voie._

Ce sont les mots qui avaient imprégnés ses pensées depuis son exil. Ce sont les mots qu'elle avait gardé en tête, tout le temps, à chaque seconde qu'elle avait passé depuis son exil. À chaque fois qu'elle ne savait pas où aller, qu'elle était perdue, ou qu'elle était attaquée par un ennemi plus fort qu'elle. Ces mots lui avait permis d'avancer, de ne jamais s'arrêter en chemin, de pouvoir se relever quand elle tombait, quand elle trébuchait sur sa voie. Elle devait rester en vie, ne serait-ce que pour les autres, qui n'avaient pas eut cette chance. Pour ses compagnons, pour leurs sentiments.

Mais est-ce que cela lui convenait vraiment ?

Ils étaient morts.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Des mois ? Des années ? Elle était partie depuis si longtemps, que sa vie ne se résumait plus à fuir, mais à errer. Depuis longtemps, elle ne rencontrait plus personne. Tout les assassins qui s'était présentés devant elle pour lui voler la vie, elle les avaient rendu à la terre. Elle en était réduite à s'égarer. Encore et toujours, et ce, sans fin.

Devant elle s'étendait un paysage désertique. Le soleil descendant projetait ses derniers rayons orangés sur les dunes, se préparant à laisser sa place à sa l'astre nocturne qui réclamait déjà son territoire. La jeune fille était assise sur un rocher, au pied d'une falaise aux tons ocres, en compagnie de plusieurs arbres morts qui commençaient à tomber en poussière, ils avaient l'air tellement fragiles qu'il suffirait d'une pichenette pour qu'ils s'effondrent. Devant elle crépitait les restes de son feu de camp, dont il ne restait que les braises encore rougies des morceaux de bois sec. Le seule autre être vivant présent à par elle, c'était un faible coyote gris, occupé la mâchouiller la carcasse du précédent repas de la jeune fille, un viscache du désert qu'elle n'avait eut aucun mal à tuer. Il ne restait que les os, mais cela avait l'air de contenter le carnivore, qui ne se lassait pas de mordre le squelette pour en sucer la moelle.

Les bruits des crocs mâchant les os, les craquements rebutants, ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille, qui se contentait de les ignorer, mais d'un côté intriguée par les attitudes de ce coyote. Il était maigre, par endroits il n'avait plus de poils, et ses pattes tremblaient. Ce n'était d'un canidé galeux. Avait-elle marché jusqu'aux frontières de ce monde ? Jusqu'aux immensités sauvages ou les animaux n'avaient pas apprit à avoir peur de l'homme ? Et maintenant, ou devait-elle aller ? Devait-elle vraiment se contenter de survivre, et d'errer sans autre but ? Jusqu'à quand ? Cela faisait aussi tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu de village... ni aucun autre être humain. Ses compagnons étaient morts depuis longtemps. Et la cité qu'elle avait quitté, comment était-elle, à présent ?

Elle secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à revenir. Elle était allé bien trop loin, et jamais elle ne devrait y retourner, elle avait accepter de prendre la responsabilité des malheurs, revenir signifiait nier cette responsabilité. Mais que faire, maintenant qu'elle ne tuait plus ? Maintenant qu'elle était seule, perdue dans un endroit inhabité, fui de toute présence humaine ?

Avait-elle toujours un avenir, dans cette situation ?

En partant, elle n'avait eut aucun doute. Elle avait été sure d'elle, elle avait eut confiance, elle continuerait sur la même voie. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Devait-elle passer toute sa vie à vagabonder sans contact avec qui que ce soit ? En tant qu'assassin, sa seule voie consistait à tuer. Mais il n'y avait personne... plus personne ne l'attaquait, depuis le temps tout le monde avait perdu sa trace. Et elle se refusait à tuer gratuitement.

La jeune fille ne savait pas, n'avait aucune réponse. Elle regardait la ligne de l'horizon, le vent sableux battre les dunes immobiles. Le ciel orange était tâché de quelques traînées laiteuses de nuages fins et vaporeux, dans le lointain se découpait des ombres floues de quelques montagnes oubliées, parfois des grands oiseaux charognards détachaient leur silhouette sombre sur les teintes crépusculaires, tout cet environnement respirait la tranquillité et la solitude. Personne à part elle n'avait foulé ces terres, ces endroits inexplorés le resteraient sans doute pour longtemps.

 _J'ai confiance, c'est pourquoi je continuerai d'arpenter cette voie._

Cette voie. La voie de l'assassin, qu'elle avait choisie, s'était peu à peu effacée à mesure qu'elle l'avait suivie. Son chemin était maintenant à l'image du paysage qu'elle regardait, serein et solitaire. Son avenir se résumait-il à rester seule, pour unique compagnie des coyotes malades ? Avait-elle le droit de changer d'existence, de prendre une bifurcation inattendue sur la route silencieuse qu'elle suivait ? De refaire sa vie quelque part ? Mais en avait-elle seulement l'envie ?

Non. La jeune fille vivait au jour le jour. Tout comme cet animal carnivore qui s'acharnait sur les derniers os, qui s'acharnait à survivre et qui se contentait de ce simple but pour avancer. Il lui ressemblait. Errant dans le désert, sans objectifs, sans chercher autre chose que de quoi rester en vie. En regardant ce coyote dégoûtant mâcher les restes d'un cadavre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son avenir. Condamné, comme elle, à survivre sans existence. Elle prit sa gourde de peau posée par terre, et l'ouvrit, espérant étancher sa gorge sèche. Mais à peine quelques gouttes d'eau coulèrent sur sa langue, humidifiant juste un peu sa bouche qui manquait de salive. L'air sec et chaud des falaises désertiques allait bientôt avoir raison de ses bronches. Avant que la nuit ne tombe, elle voulait encore marcher. Alors elle se leva, le coyote serra les dents autour de l'os qu'il tenait en grognant, regardant sa compagne d'un soir partir sans se retourner. La jeune fille remit sa capuche noire sur son visage, se protégeant des vents chargés de poussière qui s'infiltrait de partout.

Marcher, encore, sans savoir ou aller. Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune autre finalité pour l'instant. Jusqu'à que les doutes ne se fassent trop importants, elle marcherait encore, traversant les espaces vides, et elle se le promettait, jamais la solitude dévorante ne consumerait son esprit ni son cœur.

Pas avant que son corps lui-même ne soit usé par l'errance perpétuelle dans lequel il était plongé.


End file.
